A dark revenge
by ashstar leader of darkclan
Summary: Tigerstar has returned and sears his revenge. All he wants to do is make Firestar suffer. Can anyone save the clans from the darkness? Rated T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. It's Ashstar here! Well… I OWN NOTHING!!!! I only own Shatterheart (who doesn't come in until the next chapter) and Scratch! If you guys review you get an Squirrelflight plushie AND a cookie! SO REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!

~ Ashstar

Tigerstar's POV

Tigerstar sat in the dark looming forest. He was so close into getting control over the forest! He flexed his claws. _" I could've ruled if it wasn't for that stupid kittypet Firestar!" _He thought imagining Firestar wriggling under his paws begging for mercy. He smirked coldly at this thought when Hawkfrost padded up the usual sneer on his face.

"What is it Hawkfrost?" Tigerstar growled in his deep voice.

"I have a surprise for you Tigerstar!" Hawkfrost purred sounding proud of himself.

"Well, spit it out!" Tigerstar growled obviously annoyed.

"Well maybe if you say please I might t-" Hawkfrost meowed but was cut of by Tigerstar's vicious glare.

"I found a way to get to the lake as REAL cats! There is this cat at the end of the Dark Forest! She knows how to turn us into living cats again!" Hawkfrost meowed. Tigerstar chuckled.

"Perfect…now I can kill that stupid kittypet AND rule the clans! Perfect absolutely perfect!" Tigerstar laughed evilly.

"Well come on then!" Hawkfrost meowed padding away with Tigerstar following. They came upon a brown she-cat with a white underbelly and dark golden eyes.

"Greetings Tigerstar, Hawkfrost…My name is Scratch and I am here to help…I can make you real cats again…unfortunately only one of you can be real again.." She meowed. Tigerstar stepped forward shoving Hawkfrost aside.

"I will be real again…. I have enemies by the lake that need to be destroyed." He explained. While Hawkfrost muttered something under his breathe.

Scratch dipped her head. "Very well then…" She touched her nose to Tigerstar's forehead muttering something Tigerstar couldn't catch.

Suddenly everything went black…Tigerstar moaned and felt something rocky under him. He shook his head and looked around.. Where was he? Surely not the Dark Forest. Then it hit him. He was on the shore of the lake!

"YES! I am at the lake!" He purred then he narrowed his eyes coldly.

"I can't celebrate yet…time to go on a little killing spree.." He meowed padding into some bushes on Thunderclan's territory.

" Time to make you feel the pain you made me suffer Firestar… Oh yes, my pain will be relived.." He growled flexing his claws in the dirt.

_Sandstorm's POV_

Sandstorm sighed and lied in her nest in Firestar's den. She had just figured out that her daughters were traitors. Both liars' one had a mate from another clan. Worsted of all one of her grand kits killed a Thunderclan warrior then herself! She looked at Firestar.

"I'm going hunting to get my mind of things." She meowed. Firestar licked her ear.

"All right be careful. Remember I love you no matter what." He purred.

"I love you too Firestar. I'll be back before moonhigh." She purred then padded out of the entrance. She spotted a mouse sitting by the border. Sandstorm licked her lips.

"Dinner time!" she whispered then got in a hunters crouch. She stalked closer to the mouse…1..2..3! She pounced but before she could grab it a massive paw fell down on her back and dragged her into a bush.

"Hello Sandstorm I'm back!" A deep voice hissed in her ear…It sounded familiar but before she could cry out for help a paw covered her mouth. She squirmed try to get away.

"Stop squirming like an insolent worm! I will release my paw from your muzzle but if you cry out I will kill snap your jaw in half!" The voice snarled but the attacker removed his paw. Sandstorm whipped around to see her attacker and gasped in horror. It was Tigerstar!

**That's it for today! Hey look down there! It's a little green button that says review! Click on it click on it and then you get a plushie and a cookie!**


	2. Shatterheart in hell

Hi guys!!!! Thanks for 2 reviews! Yes there is going to be torture in this.. I mean Tigerstar plus revenge. DUHHHHH! Lol Just kidding. But ya there is going to be torture. And yes this takes place like at the end of Sunrise. ENJOY AND REVIEW AND U GET A Shatterheart PLUSHIE!!

Tigerstar's POV

**Tigerstar glared at Sandstorm smirking coldly. He hated her yet at the same time he felt love down in him. He had always wanted Sandstorm to himself.**

"**T-tigerstar how are you here? Y-Your dead!" Sandstorm stammered. While Tigerstar just laughed.**

"**That is a secret my dear…I never could under stand why you chose that KITTYPET Firestar over me. He is a kittypet! Sandstorm I-I love you!" He purred. **

Sandstorms POV

**The world seemed to whirl around Sandstorm like a monster. **_"I-I love you!" _ Those words repeated over, and over in Sandstorms head. She stepped back.

"I will NEVER love you Tigerstar! Not after what you did to Thunderclan! You are a worthless piece of fox-dung!" Sandstorm snarled pairing her teeth. Tigerstar glared at her for a second then with out a word he slapped her on the cheek his claws unsheathed. Sandstorm saw small blood drips fall from the wound onto the dirt.

"Fine then..If I can't have you then Firestar or anyone else can't!" He snarled and pounced onto her. She felt a pain in her head and then the world around her seem to fade and she got knocked out…When Sandstorm woke up she looked around and saw she was in a den. _"Where the hell is Tigerstar?" _She thought then saw Tigerstar talking to a Brown tabby that looked like him only was a little bit smaller than him and had a white underbelly with golden eyes. The other cat saw her awake and whispered something to Tigerstar and flicked his tail towards her.

"Well, well have a nice nap?" Tigerstar sneered his fangs bared forming a deadly smile.

"Who is THAT and where am I?" Sandstorm growled.

"Oh, this is one of my guards, Shatterheart and you are at my camp beyond the clan territories." Tigerstar growled in his deep voice. Shatterheart dipped his head.

"My lady." He meowed but Tigerstar whacked him in the back of his head.

"Talk to her one more time and I swear I will rip off your pelt!" Tigerstar snapped. Shatterheart crouched on ground his eyes wide with fear.

"Y-yes T-Tigerstar!" He stammered.

"Good. Shatterheart will be guarding you and taking care of you." He meowed and turned to Shatterheart "You guard her and let NONE in." HE growled and Shatterheart nodded and Tigerstar started to pad away.

"Ta, ta fools!" He laughed and stalked away.

Shatterheart's POV (Shatterheart is me ^^)

I never really wanted to work for Tigerstar..Hell let alone see cats suffer! All I ever wanted to do is live a happy life at my barn. Catch mice, sleep and run around. That's all. Nothing special. Oh but no that bastered Tigerstar had to come and convince me that he would give me everything I ever wanted…that was about a day ago when he told me he had a cat that needed guarding. At first I thought this would be great! But it all was a lie…. Tigerstar calls his clan "Tigerclan" Ya, more like Hellclan! He brought this she-cat here yesterday…I was so scared for her…I wanted to help but Tigerstar said he would kill her if he caught me helping her…I think this each minute… God help me….


	3. Firestar's Time of Dying

Ello Peoplez! Here is the next Chapter! READ OR I SHALL FIND U AND NOM ON UR SOUL! Oh ps here is Tigerstar with a message!

**Tigerstar: Ashstar Leader Of Darkclan does not own Warriors nor will she ever. In other words, If she DID I would have never died.**

Sandstorm's POV

Sandstorm padded back and forth in the small prison she had been stuck in for a week now. She threw herself on the ground with a hiss of annoyance.

"Mouse Brained, Tigerstar! I hate this place and I hate the stupid piece of Fox-Dung Tigerstar!" She spat gritting her fangs. "Oh, Is that so?" A silky growl came from the entrance of the den. Sandstorm whipped around to see Tigerstar standing there a gray mass in his mouth his amber eyes gleaming evilly.

"I brought you another piece of fox-dung, my love." He purred dropping the gray mass on the hard ground. Sandstorm gasped in shock.

"No…no I-it can't be…" She whispered. The gray mass was Graystripe. Sandstorm felt hot rage burn inside of her.

"DIE YOU WORHTLESS PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!" She snarled and lunged for Tigerstar landing on his back. She dug her claws in his flesh.

"N-no…S-Sandstorm…P-please..Don't…." A weak voice rasped. Sandstorm turned her head and saw Firestar standing there claw marks all over his body.

Firestar's POV

Firestar glared at Tigerstar his eyes glazed over in pain.

"Tigerstar leave her alone and fight me…" He growled lashing his tail. Tigerstar chuckled throwing Sandstorm to the side easily.

"With pleasure, KITTYPET!" He snarled and lunged for Firestar grasping him by the tail and throwing him against the wall. Firestar got up weakly and raked his claws across Tigerstar's nose watching the blood flow out.

"Is that all you got?" Tigerstar growled grabbing Firestar by the back paw throwing him to the ground. Tigerstar grasped Firstar's throat.

"I'll snap your neck like a twig, fool." He growled and bite on Firestar's throat until he heard a sicking snap.

"FIRESTAR NO!" Firestar heard Sandstorm yowled before he closed his eyes for the last time…

Firestar sat at the foot of the high rock in four trees the warm Green leaf winds blowing against his fur. Bluestar stepped forward her head bowed.

"Firestar…You used your last life foolishly and have now paid the consequences…. There is a terrible future coming to the clans…and you were the only one who could stop it. And you failed us…" Bluestar whispered and disappeared. Firestar yowled as he felt him self fade into the shadows. He woke at the foot of a fence. He watched as a little orange cat jumped of it and into the forest, He yowled in pain as he saw another image of a gray kit facing the orange kit. "Oh dear Starclan…I'm seeing my life…." Firestar thoughts were cut short as he saw a Tortishell she-cat dead bleeding badly. "Spottedleaf! No, oh Spottedleaf!" Firestar wailed. The next thing he saw shocked him. He saw a muscular tabby standing over a dead ginger she-cat laughing evilly. Firestar recognized it as Sandstorm! Suddenly he saw Bluestar again.

"Firestar…We are making you into a new cat…as a kit. You will not remember anything of your past life except you need to stop Tigerstar. He will be ruling over you and the four clans of the lake..good luck." Bluestar meowed before he was left in the darkness again..


End file.
